


Merlín tiene... ¿el qué?

by chez1991, Fanslation



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chez1991/pseuds/chez1991, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanslation/pseuds/Fanslation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x03. Arturo recordó las últimas palabras que su padre dijo antes de volver al otro mundo. “Merlín tiene…”. ¿Qué tenía Merlín?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merlin has What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165096) by [chez1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chez1991/pseuds/chez1991). 



Merlín alzó lentamente la mirada al oír los pesados pasos que venían tras él en la armería. Uther se estaba acercando, y él estaba atrapado por dos lanzas que habían anclado su chaqueta marrón contra la pared.

 

Uther caminó hacia Merlín.

―Será un placer matarte ―dijo con repulsa mientras levantaba su espada dispuesto a acabar con la vida del hechicero. ¿Cómo había podido permitir que un hechicero viviese delante de sus narices todo ese tiempo?

 

―¡Padre! ―dijo Arturo mientras aparecía por la esquina y entraba a la habitación.

Se enfrentó a Uther, quien aún le apuntaba con la espada a Merlín, que seguía atrapado, incapaz de defenderse.

 

Uther se giró rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento, hasta que Arturo levantó por encima de su cabeza el cuerno que llevaba en la mano. Iba a ponerle fin a todo aquello antes de que Uther le hiciese daño a alguien más.

 

―¡Arturo, no! ―le suplicó Uther―. Por favor, todo lo que he hecho, lo he hecho por Camelot.

Él creó el reino que era. Lo hizo fuerte. Nadie se atrevió a atacar Camelot mientras él fue rey. Él persiguió el mal que asolaba sus tierras, los que practicaban la magia y las criaturas mágicas por igual, para proteger a sus ciudadanos. Arturo era débil en su reinado. Había olvidado lo que era ser un líder y un rey. Su hijo había permitido incluso que plebeyos se convirtieran en caballeros. ¿Cómo iba a saber si ellos eran realmente leales al reino?

 

―Tuviste tu turno ―dijo Arturo―. Ahora es el mío.

Él trajo la paz a los cinco reinos. Incluso hizo las paces con los druidas. Nadie más lo había hecho. Escuchando a la gente que te rodea, descubriendo sus puntos de vista, así se pueden tomar las decisiones correctas. Tenía a una reina sabia y hermosa, y tenía a los caballeros más cercanos y leales, en los que sabía que podía confiar con su vida. Su padre había estado equivocado.

 

Arturo se llevó el cuerno a la boca y se preparó para soplar. Amaba a su padre, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 

―Merlín tiene…―rugió Uther mientras lo interrumpía el ruido del cuerno, y fue enviado de nuevo al otro mundo, a donde pertenecía.

 

Rey y sirviente tomaron aliento profundamente. Merlín no podía dejar de pensar en lo cerca que había estado. Primero, Uther casi lo atravesaba con la espada, y segundo, el mismo hombre casi le revelaba a Arturo su mayor secreto, secreto que su madre le inculcó desde que nació que protegiera con su vida. Un sentimiento de alivio le inundó. Podía sentir las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, amenazando con caer.

 

Arturo apartó lentamente el cuerno de su boca. Uther se había ido. No podía creer que su padre hubiera estado dispuesto a matarlo por Camelot, y que hubiera estado tan cerca de matar también a Merlín. Si Arturo hubiera llegado un poco más tarde, se habría encontrado con una imagen muy desagradable. No podía dejar de pensar en su padre y en las palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer: “Merlín tiene…”.

 

De repente miró a Merlín, dándose cuenta de que el chico estaba en apuros intentando liberarse, ya que las lanzas lo seguían teniendo pegado a la pared. Rápidamente se acercó a ayudarle y sacó las dos lanzas sin apenas esfuerzo.

―Sinceramente, Merlín, eres completamente inútil ―refunfuñó.

 

―Gracias, Señor ―respondió Merlín sarcásticamente mientras se enderezaba la chaqueta, que ahora tenía dos agujeros.

Tendría que arreglarlo más tarde; otra cosa que añadir a su creciente lista.

―¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? ―preguntó Merlín retóricamente, que se preparaba para volver a la zona principal del castillo.

 

―Merlín ―dijo Arturo ignorando por completo las palabras de Merlín. El siervo se detuvo.

 

―¿Señor?

 

―¿Qué es lo que mi padre iba a decir? ―preguntó. Merlín lo debía saber.

 

―No sé de habláis ―dijo Merlín intentando evitar la pregunta. No le gustaba por dónde estaba intentando ir. 

 

Arturo dio un suspiro de frustración; sabía que Merlín estaba intentando evadirle. ―Antes de que lo enviásemos de vuelta, Merlín ―El rey se detuvo―. Mi padre dijo: “Merlín tiene…”, pero no terminó la frase. Miró a Merlín directamente a los ojos―. ¿Qué tienes que sea tan importante como para que mi padre usara sus últimas palabras para intentar decírmelo?

 

―No lo sé ―respondió Merlín, pero Arturo se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrorizado. Había misterio en sus ojos; la respuesta estaba ahí.

 

―Por favor, Merlín, no me mientas ―dijo el rey con desesperación. ―A lo largo de todos estos años he conocido a suficientes personas que me han mentido y que me han engañado. Creo que merezco algo mejor de ti.

 

Merlín se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué debía hacer? No había nada que pudiera decir. Arturo ya sabía que había algo que tenía que contarle y fuera lo que fuera lo que Merlín hiciera, sabía que ahora no podía engañar a su amigo.

―No sé si puedo decírtelo ―le dijo con sinceridad.

 

―Merlín ―comenzó Arturo, intentando ser comprensivo―. Sea lo que sea, no voy a juzgarte por ello. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

 

―Eso lo dices ahora ―Merlín sintió que las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto Arturo? ¿No podía simplemente haberlo dejado? Las cosas estaban bien tal y como estaban.

 

―Merlín, por favor ― le suplicó el rey―. Puedes confiar en mí.

 

―Yo… Teng… Tengo… ¡No puedo, Arturo! ― gritó Merlín―. ¡No estás preparado!

 

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―Arturo ahora estaba realmente confuso―. Debería ser yo quien decidiese si estoy listo o no.

 

―Me odiarás ―dijo Merlín. Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro. Por una vez en su vida estaba realmente asustado. Se apresuró a secarse la cara mientras se atrevía a volverse hacia Arturo.

 

―Te lo prometo, Merlín. Sea lo que sea, no te odiaré ―Esto hizo que Merlín se interesase rápidamente en sus manos. Lo odiaría, estaba seguro.

 

Arturo no obtuvo como respuesta más que un murmullo; su sirviente seguía mirándole las manos.

―Merlín, no he podido entender lo que decías ―dijo con sencillez.

 

―Tengo magia, Arturo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sin previo aviso, Arturo agarró la parte superior de la chaqueta del sirviente y tiró de él bruscamente.

―¡A mis aposentos, ahora!

Antes de que Merlín pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba siendo arrastrado por los largos pasillos del castillo. Continuaron por varios tramos de escaleras hasta que finalmente llegaron a los aposentos del rey. Merlín estaba seguro de que algo no iba bien.

Arturo empujó con brusquedad a Merlín hacia la puerta, dándose la vuelta rápidamente para cerrarla tras él. Con la misma rapidez, se giró hacia Merlín. 

―¿Te importaría explicarme lo que acabas de decir, Merlín? ¡Porque estoy bastante seguro de que dijiste que tenías magia!

―Yo... Ehm... ― tartamudeó Merlín ―. Eso dije ―Ahora no podía negarlo, ya lo había dicho.

―¿Tienes magia? ―preguntó Arturo, aunque más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. El rey comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación, incapaz de quedarse quieto. No sabía cómo manejar esto. De todas las personas, Merlín, MERLÍN, tenía magia. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Cómo demonios iba a arreglar este desastre? ¿Podía seguir confiando en Merlín?

―Sí ―Merlín le estaba mirando la cara al rey, intentando averiguar lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué iba a hacer Arturo?

―Quédate aquí ―dijo repentinamente Arturo mientras se dirigía a la puerta―. Necesito pensar.

―¿Arturo? ―dijo Merlín, pero él ya se había ido. Todo lo que Merlín podía hacer era sentarse y esperar.

Sin saber cómo, Arturo se encontró con la habitación de Gaius. No sabía por qué había ido allí, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el médico probablemente sabría las respuestas que él estaba buscando. Llamó nerviosamente a la puerta y entró en la habitación.

―¿Gaius? ―dijo Arturo.

El anciano médico se giró al oír la voz de su rey. 

―¿Arturo? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Se ha ido Uther? ―preguntó. Si Uther no era enviado de vuelta, Gaius no podía imaginar la devastación que podía causar el antiguo rey de Camelot.

―Mi padre se ha ido, Gaius ―empezó Arturo―. Pero no todo va bien. Definitivamente, algo no iba bien.  
―¿Señor? ―dijo Gaius, que se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado para que el rey pareciera tan angustiado.

―¿Lo sabía? ―preguntó Arturo.

―¿Saber qué, mi Señor? ―Instantáneamente, campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza del médico. Merlín, ¿qué había hecho ahora el chico?

―¿Sabía lo de Merlín?

Gaius palideció. Sus sospechas se habían confirmado, y eso le mostró a Arturo todo lo que tenía que saber.

―Usted lo sabía ―declaró el rey―. Usted sabía lo de… Su magia.

―Por favor, Señor. ¿Dónde está Merlín? ―preguntó Gaius. Se había dado cuenta de que Merlín no estaba con Arturo cuando entró, pero no le había dado importancia. Ahora estaba preocupado por su pupilo. Sabía que Arturo era un buen hombre, pero había sido traicionado por muchas personas. ¿Estaba listo para descubrir el secreto de Merlín? Gaius esperó que Arturo no hubiera hecho nada imprudente.

―¿No pensará en serio que le hecho daño, verdad? ―preguntó impactado Arturo―. Pensé que me conocía mejor, Gaius. Está en mis aposentos, esperando.

En ese momento, un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de Gaius.

―Perdone, Señor. Yo…

―Está bien, Gaius, en serio ―dijo Arturo mientras tomaba asiento, inundando la cabeza entre sus manos. Levantó la mirada hacia el médico.

―Muchos me han traicionado, pero sé que Merlín no es malo. No hay maldad en su alma. Él es mi sirviente torpe. Eso es todo lo que siempre ha sido. ¿Por qué tiene que tener magia, Gaius?

―Merlín no tiene magia, Señor ―explicó Gaius.

―¿Qué? Gaius, él me acaba de decir que…

―Señor, Merlín no tiene magia, él es magia. Es el hechicero más poderoso que el mundo haya conocido y que jamás conocerá.

―¿Merlín? ―Arturo estaba estupefacto. ¿Un poderoso hechicero? Fuera lo que fuera un hechicero.

―Exacto ―dijo Gaius―. Él ha estado protegiéndole desde que pisó por primera vez Camelot. Es leal a usted, Arturo, y solo a usted.

―¿Protegiéndome? ―preguntó Arturo con curiosidad―. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

―Son historias que le han ocurrido a Merlín. Debe preguntarle a él ―Gaius podía contárselo a Arturo, pero no sería justo para Merlín. El muchacho había sufrido mucho por culpa de su destino; debía ser él quien se lo contase a Arturo.

―Gracias, Gaius ―dijo agradecido Arturo. Era el momento de ver a Merlín.

Merlín hacía tiempo que había renunciado a estar sentado. En lugar de Arturo, ahora era él quien caminaba por la habitación. ¿Qué le estaba llevando a Arturo tanto tiempo? ¿Iba a desterrarlo? ¿A matarlo? Las lágrimas volvían a los ojos de Merlín. No podía aguantar más sin saber nada. Deseaba con toda su alma que Arturo estuviera preparado, pero Merlín no estaba muy seguro de ello, dada la forma en la que el rey lo había dejado.

De repente, Arturo entró en sus aposentos, interrumpiendo los pasos de Merlín. Arturo miró a Merlín y se dio cuenta de que, sin lugar a dudas, él había estado llorando. Se sorprendió al ver a su amigo arrodillarse abruptamente ante él con la cabeza gacha.

―Merlín, ¿pero qué estás…? ―preguntó Arturo.

―Perdóneme, Señor ―empezó Merlín―. Nunca he querido hacerle daño. Mi propósito siempre ha sido protegerle. Debe entenderlo.

Merlín miró a los ojos del rey con temor.

―Sea cual sea el castigo que considere oportuno, lo aceptaré.

Al ver que las lágrimas volvían a caer por la cara de su sirviente, Arturo se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir torturando a su amigo por su destino durante más tiempo.

―Merlín, no voy a castigarte. Te creo cuando dices que has estado protegiéndome. Gaius me ha dicho lo mismo.

―¿Ha hablado con Gaius? ―preguntó Merlín.

―Ahí es donde he estado ―explicó Arturo―. También me dijo que eras el hechicero más poderoso que el mundo jamás haya conocido, lo que, sinceramente, encuentro bastante difícil de creer ―bromeó el rey―. Vamos, Merlín, levántate del suelo.

―¿No está enfadado conmigo? ―preguntó aturdido mientras se levantaba. De todas las respuestas posibles, esa era la que menos esperaba escuchar.

―No puedo decir que esté contento de que me hayas mentido, pero entiendo las razones por las que lo has hecho ―dijo Arturo―. Digamos que harás más tareas hasta que me sienta mejor.

Merlín hizo un gesto de dolor ante la asignación de más tareas.

―Estúpido ―dijo en voz baja.

―¡Merlín! ―le regañó Arturo―. Da igual, siéntate ―dijo Arturo señalando la mesa―. Tenemos muchas de que hablar, ¿no crees?

―¿Qué quiere saber?

―Todo.

―Entonces estaremos aquí bastante tiempo.


End file.
